InnerHouse Unity
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: 250 AD. Hogwarts was founded,and in 256,a child of rivalry and unity was conceived.But as an act of Betrayal,Hogwarts one chance at unity,was locked far beneath the castle,and preserved within a time seal never meant to be discovered. Full Summary Inside
1. Do You Remember

**Inter-House Unity**

**Summary: 250 AD. Hogwarts was founded, and in 256, a child of rivalry and unity was conceived. But as an act of Betrayal, Hogwarts one chance at unity, was locked far beneath the castle, and preserved within a time seal never meant to be discovered. Now, 1725 years later...Dumbledore has uncovered a newly found secret of the Founders of Hogwarts. How will this discovery alter the future, and change the delicately laid out destiny for the Wizarding world?**

**Anime/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Undisclosed Until Later Chapters**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Do You Remember**

**-x-x-x-**

So dark, the nights were and still are, growing more sinister with each passing day, shadows clashed with the cowering figures on the streets of London; all were intent on keeping themselves well hidden and out of sight.

So dark, the nights were and still are, with the nights growing longer, and the daylight shorter. Fear was at its peak...the year...1981.

So dark, the nights were and still are, but with every passing hour, in these times of darkness, some still hold a candle of light, and an illusion...a fabrication...of a word, 'hope'.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Keep it down; you know brother mustn't find you here!"_

"_Your brother is no concern of mine..." Fierce lips caressed soft, milky white flesh, revealed to the moonlight as two silhouettes met under the cover of night's veil._

"_Salazar..."_

**-x-x-x-**

The hope….it always grows dim at a time of war, but there is still a small candle shinning. It is shinning somewhere no one can see to set the tides of the war in a different direction.

A direction no one knew, and if one looked close enough one could see the beauty.

The beauty of mixture.

A Mixture of both sides uniting or at the least sides mixing to make a different side.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Salazar!" a breathless voice pleaded, as hands gripped the male known as Salazar's robes tighter. _

"_Mine." Salazar breathed, eyes glowing with the need to possess the woman he pinned to the wall._

_The woman gasped, "We can't keep doing this….you know how I feel about this!" the woman was having a hard time not moaning as rough hands slide down her body._

"_I know how you feel about me…" Salazar paused, as he gently bit down on the base of her throat, "I also know that it is your damn brother that is keeping what is mine away from me!"_

**x-x-x-**

There is a question to be asked, when one is brought to the crossroad that is light and dark. The question to ask is _purpose_...to what _purpose_ do you choose to fight. You can spend your entire life trying to answer that question, but only when you stand at that crossroad, can you truly supply an honest answer. There are so many though, how does one really know?

_Life..._

Life is what distinguishes us from one another, the ability to live, and grow, and keep growing. We choose to be who we are, and as such, we decide if what we are is worth fighting for. Some might say, their life is worth the fight...other might disagree, thoughts on their lives are less than worth the fight...but they might be prepared to give their life for someone who life is worth more.

_Love..._

Love was something that gave people more of a drive to get up and do what they knew they had to, or what another wanted them to. For some, it was the deciding factor of good and bad, light and darkness. The reason they fight has many names that correspond with love; family, friends, lover, child, children...

_Belief..._

Ones very belief on the matter might also be enough to argue with their thoughts on darkness and light; a form of mental analysis that can alter ones notion of something, and transform it into another.

So again, when posed with the question of purpose, what answer would you give? Is someone wrong to make the decision made? Can you really condemn one's choice, without knowledge of purpose?

**-x-x-x-**

_Not able to resist the soft touches of her surreptitious lover, she sighed, "Speak softly," a quiet whisper of her own spoke volumes as his lips met hers in a silencing and fierce kiss._

_Pulling back, he looked down at the beauty that was pressed against the stone walls of the tower, "Do you fear what your brother might do?"_

"_To you, yes..." Her eyes, a deep blue with a mix of green that glowed intensely within her orbs; a sincere look bore into the silvery green orbs of the man holding her. "I fear he has not been himself lately..."_

_Salazar smirked, leaning forward, his black layered bangs gently brushed caressingly against his lovers cheeks, he placed a lethal kiss against her lips before pulling away, "I'm sure that my beautiful healer can mend me back together once he tears me apart."_

"_Be that as it may, I would rather not see my love torn to bits by his blade."_

"_He can use his blade in his strive to destroy me, but my words will hold eternally,"_

"_Words?" Her eyes were glazed with passion, the stray hands of Salazar, roaming thoroughly over her exposed flesh. A chilled breeze blew through the tower transom, carrying long chestnut locks across her arms, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "What words...?"_

**-x-x-x-**

Hidden secrets...

Something some people kept so they wouldn't break another.

There are many reasons people keep secrets.

Some kept them to hide the lies they told, another would tell them to make the one who told the lie look better.

But other times a secret is made to make sure one isn't hurt by the person's secret from hurting another.

The thing about secrets is though; they all come out in the end.

Some endings are good.

Some are bad.

It depends on the severity of the secret.

So what will happen when secrets so deep and twisted come to be known?

The secrets a sister kept from a brother.

A secret that could shatter the dreams or five people forever.

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Aurina!" a masculine voice called out knocking on a door._

_The dark haired woman gasped as she looked into the mirror. She grabbed her shawl and put it around her neck hoping he wouldn't question it._

"_Brother! Come in." her voice was steady and firm as she quickly grabbed a book and sat down as she faked reading._

_She flashed the man a smile as he strode in, a worried look upon his face, "What is it I can do for you my brother?"_

_The man stood there for a moment, eyes surveying her cuddled form in the chair, "You were to meet me after the sun set; the time has expired hours ago."_

_The woman, Aurina, gave him an innocent but shy look as a blush spread across her cheeks, "I got caught up in my reading, I apologize. I didn't mean to make you worry so."_

_The man stepped closer a sigh leaving his lips, "The apology is accepted." He put his hand on her cheek and gave a small smile, "I just worry for you."_

_Aurina gave a small laugh taking the man's hand from her cheek and into her hands, "You needn't worry, my brother. Nothing will happen to me." She saw the worried look on his face, "I promise you nothing will happen, Godric…nothing. I am safe here."_

**-x-x-x-**

The year, 1981, had brought many things upon the world, and so previously mentioned, these things were brought together, and torn apart. Mothers, fathers, children, and the unlucky one who thought he could fight on equal grounds with the true meaning of sacrifice...

Anticipate...brought by bringers of light, fighting for those they believed were of the right of mind, those they believed were _good_.

Hatred...brought on by those with the belief that through bloodshed and conflict, a world could be cleansed and recreated, better in every way.

Love...the most unsuspected emotion out of the three...was brought by one.

A sacrifice...a mother...a father...a child...and the unlucky one...he who sought to rule with war and purge the world of dirt...was plunged into darkness by the innocence of a child, a child protected by love.

**-x-x-x-**

_Aurina knew she was treading dangerously close to a lions den, and despite this, she couldn't keep herself away from the lower depths of the castle, where lay her serpent lover. No doubt he was relaxing in the cool and dark dungeons he'd so eagerly placed his bed chambers._

_Glancing around the corner of the hall, she started walking; careful of her steps, she made sure her feet were light upon touching the cool stone of the castle corridor. So desperately did she need to speak with him...Salazar...she needed to see him._

"_Godiva?"_

_She almost jumped at the softly spoken voice that had suddenly sounded from behind her. Turning, she smiled kindly at the curious woman that stared in wonder at her bare feet. "Rowena, why are you roaming the halls so early? The sun has many hours before it rises."_

_Rowena walked forward, her dress, a deep blue with dark grey lining it, followed her every step with a soft padding of her shoes. It was dragging along the stone halls as she made her way closer to her friend. "I am always up during these late hours. I find it quite relaxing to unwind with a good book while waiting for the rise of the sun." Stopping a mere foot away from Aurina, she smiled knowingly, "What I am in wonder of is you're suspicious choice of attire...or lack of...during this late hour."_

_Aurina glanced cautiously down at her bare feet, and then at her nightdress that she'd so foolishly left her bed chambers in. She wore her negligee over it; a red and gold silk robe that was so light, it lifted with her stride and would follow her steps in the air in a brisk manner. The nightdress however, was dark green in color, lined in silver and airy around the waist. She had tested its airiness, spinning and twirling about her room, watching it raise with each turn; a gift from a certain someone._

"_You are so scantily dressed, Godiva."_

"_Please, keep your finding me a secret."_

_Rowena arched a brow in a curious manner, "From?"_

"_Everyone..." Aurina stared down sadly at the stone floor._

_Staring in wonder, Rowena finally sighed, "As you desire, now go...Salazar must be waiting for you."_

_Bringing her eyes up, she caught a twinkle in her friends eyes before the older turned and made her way back towards the archive._

_Staring at the now empty hall, she gently brought her hand up and rested it on her abdomen._

**-x-x-x-**

Life...

It is such a precious thing, but is like a thin line. One thing in the way and can set off an obstacle of things.

If one things is wrong, another will be and another until the life that was so precious is no more, or shatter completely.

A life can be created many ways to. From love, two people who share feelings create a life.

From hate and lust, raping a person who wanted something; wanted to overpower, and take everything they could from the weaker person.

And lastly, life can be made by hope.

Hope from God.

Hope that came through dreams and prayers.

Every prayer is heard, but sometimes those hopes and prayers can be used against ones self.

Used against all the things you take pride in.

Sometimes those closest to you would be the reason for it.

**-x-x-x-**

_Aurina gently opened the door and closed it and she took a deep breath afterwards. She had made it, she had been worried her brother would stay and keep watch of her all night._

_Then her meeting with Rowena had made her even more on edge. Her secret love affair with Salazar was becoming more and more complicated by the day, but she would never give it up. _

_Even if it means giving up things._

_She would do so if she got to stay with him forever. To stay with her love and never leave she would give up a lot. _

"_Love what has your head spinning in circles." The sound of her loves voice made her jump. She hadn't heard him come to greet her._

_Aurina smiled, walking to Salazar and gently kissing him on the lips, "Nothing for you to fret over, just a woman's silly thoughts."_

_Salazar encircled his arms around her waist as he gently kissed the side of her neck, "Anything going through your mind isn't nothing, come sit and we shall talk."_

_Smiling she let herself be led to the bedroom, where she was seated to the left where a couple of chairs were. Salazar sat in one of the chairs then brought her into his lap so he could hold her, "Now tell me what makes your mind turn."_

_Sighing Aurina brought his hands into hers before moving it to her stomach and keeping it there as she looked him in the eyes. _

_She could see the look of surprise and understanding flash through his eyes. The two went silent as a genuine smile graced Salazar Slytherin's face, the first one in a long time._

**-x-x-x-**

Happiness is something that comes and goes, and with each passing moment, a new string of happiness can present itself, but...sometimes, parting with that happiness...can cause such sorrow.

Ripped away from one being, taken in anger, in selfish pride, hurt, or a jealous rage! Why should such happiness be? Why should that person be happy? Why not I? Such questions run rampant through the angry minds of those who take, take, and take! But what of those to be taken from? What of their thoughts on the matter? You hadn't any right! It was all I had! For me, I lived for that reason alone! What evil is this!

...so lost in human aggression, we often find ourselves facing heartache and an unbearable pain that burns us from the inside out. But To learn early, that bad things are always going to happen, would be our wisest and hardest feat. People will always hurt us, family, friends, lovers, strangers...but we can not use that as an excuse to fail or to hurt someone back. If we try to...we will only succeed in hurting ourselves.

Sometimes...it takes an experience, one that can't be changed or salvaged...to make someone realize their mistake.

Sometimes...it's too late to say sorry...

Sometimes...you lose more than your argument was worth...

And sometimes...you realize life has lost its color, and you are left with dull shades of grey.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Please, Salazar!"_

"_Nothing will happen, I promise you that, Aurina."_

_Tears ran down her cheeks, "I am telling you, his heart has changed! He is not my brother of brave and nobility, but of a darkened vigor like none I've seen...Salazar..." She took his hand in hers and he turned and pulled her into an embrace, trying his best to reassure her that all would be well._

"_I have never lied to you, Aurina, I won't start now. My life is yours, and this child will be spared from any aggression of any breed."_

_Staring deeply into the eyes of the man she'd come to love, she gripped his arms tightly and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a heart-rending kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and the kiss melted from one of fears and tears, and into something of hope and happiness._

_Salazar pulled back and smiled one of those rare smiles that he would only ever share with her, "I love you, Aurina, and I will always love you. Even if Godric makes an attempt to separate us, it will be in vain."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

_Placing his hand atop her abdomen, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I have a family to protect...love...I'm not about to lose something so precious, to that brute brother of yours." Frowning, he looked her over, "Noble yes, but with so little in wit, it's a wonder you two are really kin."_

_She smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Be kind,"_

"_I was. He is a man of muscle, all brawn...he's got a Galleon in his head worth as much as his namesake, but I'm sure if you shook him, you'd hear it rattle in the vast emptiness."_

"_Don't jest," She was still on edge. Salazar was adamant on seeing her brother to ask for her hand, as well as explain her current condition. "Stay by me...please..."_

"_Always~"_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Darkness**_

It is found in everyone's hearts, and sometimes that darkness can show through after time goes on.

Even someone pure can be swept into darkness. Darkness is all consuming, and if just a sliver of darkness is found it becomes more before anyone notices.

_**Obsession.**_

Something that can come out of darkness, the darkness some knew well.

To become obsessed with someone so much that they will keep a person to themselves even if it means harming the one they had become so obsessed with.

The darkness clouds minds.

It clouds all judgment.

All light is lost once someone gives into those dark desires that should have never been let loose to begin with.

But once the darkness is let loose, is it really too late to make them change directions?

Or would killing the one carpeted in darkness really be the only way to make sure that the darkness doesn't spread?

**-x-x-x-**

_Aurina shifted in her seat as she waited for her brother and her lover to come back. Next to her sat her friend Rowena, and the other founder of the school Helga Hufflepuff. _

_Helga gave her a slight glare as another yell went through the air. Averting her eyes she held back her tears. _

_She didn't think he would take it so bad, to know that they were together._

_She didn't even get to tell him of her pregnancy before he glared at her then started yelling at Salazar. Before he could say a lot Salazar took him to another room to talk so they could talk at least somewhat privately. _

"_She is mine! My Sister, you shouldn't have taken her from me!" the sound of her brothers voice claiming her made her shut her eyes and try to block it out._

_He had changed._

_He wasn't her Godric anymore._

_He was something darker._

_Something that was corrupt._

"_She may be your blood, but she will never be yours!" Her love was yelling now. He was always possessive of his things, his precious things. _

_And he was most definitely possessive of her._

_The one he loved._

_Aurina knew this and couldn't help but curl more into herself, hand around her stomach as she kept listening to the fighting._

_Aurina knew the happy life was coming to an end, she didn't know how but the feeling of foreboding was slowly crawling up her spine. _

_Looking at the door she heard a crash and the sound of something braking. _

_She could only home the feeling was just that…a feeling and not a premonition of something to come._

"_She is **MY** blood, **My** sister. She will never see you again after this!" Godric's voice roared, ringing off the stone, "I forbid it!"_

_There was silence after this declaration, before Salazar's voice coldly swept in, "It will be hard when we agreed to marry…." there was another quick pause before his voice continued, "…especially when she is with my child."_

_All went quiet and no one breathed, and Aurina silently prayed that no one killed the other._

_All she could do in this situation was pray._

_Nothing more. _

**-x-x-x-**

Is it wrong to fight for something or someone you love? Is it wrong to hold close and dear your heart, which someone else holds? Is it wrong to want something so beautiful...and wish for its beauty to blossom into a white rose...for all to see...but to keep it to yourself?

It can be...but that kind of true blue love can also be sought after, time and time again. A love where one gives all that they have, body, mind, heart and soul...and even creates life with their desired love.

Then there are those who take their love and form it into something darker than intended. Not intentional...never intentional, but dangerous and deadly all the same. It can destroy lives, and can destroy worlds...

**-x-x-x-**

"_AURINA~!"_

_It was loud; the call of her name sounded and reverberated off the walls. Rowena raised herself from her seat as Godric stepped out from the room he and Salazar had occupied. Salazar was fast on his heels as Godric headed for his little sister, only to be accosted by his ever knowledgeable comrade._

"_Out of my way, Rowena!"_

"_Not until you calm yourself!"_

"_I AM CALM!"_

_Rowena did not flinch from his yelling, so used to the man's foul temper, she had grown accustomed to merely blocking out his loud roars._

_Aurina stood frightened behind Rowena, Salazar made his way to her and held her close in a warm hug, tightly holding her close so not to let any harm come to her or their child._

_Rowena stared Godric in the eyes, "You have become blinded, you foolish man. Look at what mayhem you are causing, before you do something you regret!"_

"_The only thing I regret, is letting Aurina out of her room! I should have kept a closer watch on her!"_

"_YOU ARE SUFFOCATING HER!" Rowena shouted._

_Salazar stared in stunned silence, having never heard the booklover yell before._

"_Brother, please thi─"_

"_QUIET!" his eyes bled with anger as he brought his hand out and knocked Rowena out of his way._

_Never had the founders used magic against one another, but this night changed everything, with a deft hand, Godric held his hand out before him, an ash wood wand clutched tightly in hand._

"_GODRIC!" Rowena shouted out, trying to capture her lost friends' attention, but to no avail._

_Salazar turned to see what the lion brute was doing to cause such loud reactions from Rowena, but before he could register anything, he was knocked aside and a piercing scream resonated throughout the stone castle...a scream that called out to him...his name._

_Salazar looked to his left where Helga was breathing hard after her leap to get him out of the way. Looking up, he took note of Godric's shocked face, a confused look on his visage, as if trying to grasp what had just happened. Turning his eyes onto Rowena, he saw tears running from her baby blue eyes, a lack of understanding, or a lack of wanting to understand, was written clearly in her eyes as she shook her head in a subdued manner. Finally, he turned fearful eyes onto his love..._

_His beautiful, motionless, love...lying on the ground, with a glimmering glow encasing her; eyes sealed shut, lips only slightly parted._

_He moved closer to his beautiful love, touching his hand to hers, he felt the familiar warmth of her hand, but not the familiar feel of her taking his hand. She was alive...from the gentle raise of her chest...but she was not awake to reassure him. He took out his wand and waved it over his loves abdomen, checking the life within her, he was pleased to see the child was also alive, but something was surrounding her abdomen that didn't allow him much of a chance to check the growing child._

_Turning furious and deadly eyes to his loves brother, he forced himself to stay where he was before turning back to Aurina and lifting her motionless body from the ground, the glow still flickering around her as she lay unmoving and unusually feather light in his arm. So light, he brought his arms down curiously, and watched her hover in the air before slowly drifting down only for him to catch her with ease and lift her again. "I don't know what you did to her...or what spell you cast on her...but you had better hope that she wakes up, Godric...or by the very essential elements that have given us such magic, I will make sure you pay!" He turned, and with the billowing of his robe, he walked off to his loves tower. His heart prayed with no reserves, hoping for her to wake up...to hear her voice once more...to tell her he loved her, and that he would always love her...he wanted to feel her hold him, the way she did...she wanted her to open her eyes...she needed her...to open her eyes..._

**-x-x-x-**

Anger it clouds ones judgment, and makes one do things that one would generally not do.

When anger boils over, there is no stopping the outcome. Many get hurt, getting burned by the ones they care so much for.

Others draw back and never come back to the person because of that anger.

There are others who fight back though.

Fight back the anger with anger.

Trying to reason with them, but sometimes anger gets to such a point no one can stop it.

No one can stop such negative emotions till blood stains the ground and screams resound through the air for all to hear.

**-x-x-x-**

_Godric stood by the door not entering the room, he couldn't believe he had done such a thing._

_He hurt his beloved sister._

_His Aurina._

_He looked down at his wand; it was like it was mocking him. Telling him how much he messed up, how stupid he was to let his emotions rule him._

'_**Godric'**_

_Godric turned to see flames irrupt and his familiar to fire flash next to him. _

"_Fawkes, my friend." He looked at his familiar with regret filled eyes before looking back into the room where Salazar was sitting next to the bed where his sister lay._

"_I messed up, didn't I?" the phoenix gave a crooning sound trying to sooth him, but he could tell he agreed. That Godric Gryffindor had messed up and there was no way to mend what had been done._

"_Is there a way to fix this?" The Gryffindor looked to the magical creature for guidance, the guidance he was usually given by the phoenix._

'_**There is one thing we can do….but I know that it is something no one will like.'**_

_The man looked at the phoenix, "I will do anything.'_

_The phoenix gave the man one look before flying to the others, '**So be it, but I will need the help of the other founders…go get them.'**_

_Godric did as told and went to get the others, hoping that the phoenix could undo what he'd never meant to happen._

_Undo what was wrong with his Aurina so things could go back to normal. _

_He had to hope._

_That was the only thing he could do in this situation._

_Hope._

**-x-x-x-**

Watch your thoughts...for they become words...

Words spoken and words sought to be undone. Words you can never take back, or are to stubborn to take back.

Watch your words...for they become actions.

Actions they may cause harm to those around you, and hurt those close to you; actions that can end a relationship or cause ties to be severed.

Watch your actions...for they become habits.

Habits that can not be so easily changed, or tossed aside, habits that make people feel uneasy, or unsafe.

Watch your habits...for they become character.

A character that is corrupted by thoughts, words, actions and habits...a character designed by a few happenings and a lost soul. A character that can cause the whole world to not only split into two...but start a war that can last through the ages.

Watch your character...for it becomes your destiny.

A destiny...that depending on the choices made...can either lead to triumph...or be the cause of your undoing!

**-x-x-x-**

_Gathered around Aurina, the four founders held the hands of one another in a circle, each glowing as instructed by Godric who was the only one capable of speaking with Fawkes._

"_**Make sure you all are giving off equal amounts of energy, this will be what preserves her until she is awoken."**_

_Godric nodded and expressed the importance of their magic being equal to one another._

_An orb started forming as Fawkes flew above them and descended down so that his talon was just barely touching her forehead before he dragged it down an inch, causing blood to form from the knew injury on her forehead. Flying up just as the orb tightly sealed itself around her._

"_**You will need to place her somewhere that no one will find her."**_

_This was expressed, and before he could grab hold of his sister, Salazar was holding her in his arms, void to caring about the glow of the orb of energy that was moving around her._

"_I will place her where I know she will be safe." Godric said softly._

_Salazar turned cold silvery blue eyes onto Godric's guilty and sullen brown ones. "I will carry her, you will lead, and that will be all you do. You have already done enough."_

_Rowena placed a sad hand on Aurina's listless arm, "We can only hope, that with all this, she will wake up one day, and both she and..." She spared a sad look at the stomach of her dear friend, "...and the child...will be safely woken from this deep slumber."_

"_...my child..." Salazar murmured sadly, he knew, once she was placed and hidden, he to would depart the castle. His heart was torn at the loss of his beautiful Aurina, and his unborn child. They, the founders had no idea how to undo the spell cast by Godric. The man's anger, his blind rage and jealousy had been enough to conflict with his magic and alter the factoring enchantment._

_Days were soon passing in blurs, with so little to look forward to, it was a slow blur, and before Salazar knew it, they were in an empty field of sorts, except for a tower that stood tall before them._

_Salazar followed the man inside, the ladies had stayed at Hogwarts, not wanting to slow the two down in their travels, with already so much to deal with. Walking down a massive decline of steps that ran lower and lower beneath the tower; following it to the bottom where it led to a hall of cold stone similar to that of the castle, the continued further into the darkness. Finally stopping at a door, Godric opened it to reveal two separate beds and a single writing desk in the corner, a table centered in the middle of the room with one wax candle atop the table. Around the stone room was torches, and with a wave of his wand, Godric lit each one, no longer needing to use the light of the mingling energy surrounding Aurina._

"_No one will find her here."_

"_Where is here?" Salazar asked._

_A moments of silence between the two passed before Godric answered, "We were brought up her, and raised here. The elder gentleman who had raised us passed away, and we were left to fend for ourselves."_

_It was in this moment that Salazar understood Godric's obsession, but could not look past the loss of what was **his**. He laid her down on the bed Godric pointed at, and placed a kiss on her lips, bittersweet in the realization that she could not respond. He laid his hand on her womb and whispered breathlessly silent words unheard by Godric or anyone else in the room with him, and watched her tummy glow green before fading._

_Godric too said his final farewell to his sister, before turning and starting back up the stairs. Too ashamed of what he'd done, he could not bring himself to say anything of heartfelt generosity, having ripped her from Salazar, the one family that he would have had._

_Salazar remained for a moment before lifting his wand. A bright light lit the room before he followed after Godric, leaving behind his heart and soul, with hopes that one day, they would return to him._

_Once outside the tower, Salazar faced the tower and watched in utter surprise as Godric raised his wand._

"_What blasphemy is this!"_

"_She won't awaken, unless someone awakens her...with either my blood...or yours...so until then, I must make sure that **no one** can find her...and **no one** can cause her harm." It was in that instant, the tower was reduced to rubble; a bunch of rocks that would crumble with time and age, leaving no proof of the once stunning and beautiful tower._

_Beneath the grounds where the tower once stood, was a sleeping beauty, whom lay in a dimly lit chamber, unaware of the goings on up above...and inscribed on the wall behind her bed...was a final farewell from her love, and the father of her child._

_**THIS SETS MY HEART**_

_**TO FLUTTERING IN MY BREAST,**_

_**FOR WHEN I LOOK ON YOU A MOMENT,**_

_**THEN CAN I SPEAK NO MORE,**_

_**BUT MY TONGUE FALLS SILENT,**_

_**AND AT ONCE A DELICATE FLAME COURSES**_

_**BENEATH MY SKIN**_

_**AND WIITH MY EYES I SEE NOTHING,**_

_**AND WITH MY EARS I HEAR NOTHING,**_

_**AS A COLD SWEAT BATHES ME,**_

_**AND TREMBLING SEIZES HOLD OF ME,**_

_**AND I START TO GROW PALE,**_

_**I FEEL CLOSER TO DEATH**_

_**...WITHOUT YOU MY LOVE...**_

_**~ Salazar Slytherin & Aurina Godiva Gryffindor~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: *Grabs a microphone and taps top to get attention of readers* Hey, Hi and Howdy Doo! Akuma here, with Yuki in tow~! Hope you guys like this excruciatingly long chapter, it was grinding bones with use, and most was written in a single night! Hope you guys enjoy it, send reviews and tell us what you think! *Hands Yuki the microphone***

**Yuki: *grabs mic* YAY! We finished the first chapter...and it is a loooong one! It wooooould have been finished faster if we didn't keep on getting distracted with other fics we want to do…..*sweatdrops* yup…this is why fanfic authors DON'T meet! ANYWAY~~ I hope everyone likes the first installment! :3 SO go read and review! Tell us your thoughts! **

***whispers* The reviews make us type chapters faster!***

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Inter-House Unity

Summary: 250 AD. Hogwarts was founded, and in 256, a child of rivalry and unity was conceived. But as an act of Betrayal, Hogwarts one chance at unity, was locked far beneath the castle, and preserved within a time seal never meant to be discovered. Now, 1725 years later...Dumbledore has uncovered a newly found secret of the Founders of Hogwarts. How will this discovery alter the future, and change the delicately laid out destiny for the Wizarding world?

Anime/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter

Pairing: Undisclosed Until Later Chapters

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rated: M for Mature Content

-x-x-x-

Lost Time

-x-x-x-

The days have darkened, and in the passing of time, many stories have been passed down, and many more have been made-up. None truly sure of the genuineness of the stories left behind, but the five who lived it; a tale of _Sleeping Beauty_ had even been incorporated with the veracity that had taken place so long ago.

_A beauty resembling a precious auburn rose, eyes as bright as the oceans blue, cursed to remain in a dreamless sleep, where darkness would take her by the hands, and hold her till woken by true loves kiss._

Now, while this story may hold some truth, it was not quite the way it went, or...would go...

There was a _Sleeping Beauty_, who lay cursed into a dreamless sleep, that is all true, and no one would argue that darkness was what kept her company, soothing her while both patience and hope dwindled. _But_...it would not be true loves kiss that would wake her, but the blood of a loved one. Magic played a very important role in the unveiling of the beautiful woman who lay forgotten beneath the Earths' surface, for it was Magic which had sealed her, and it would be the Magic inside the blood that would wake her.

It was such a powerful substance, human hemoglobin, _blood_; both as a physical, life-giving essence and a tangible apparatus for psychic workings. Blood is used to keep yourself and those you love alive and healthy, not prosperous and powerful. Blood is elemental and basic, and should only be used for the basics, which don't include money and prestige. Which perhaps...reveals more questions than answers...but later...those can be answered later; for now...our story begins...

_On a dark, sad night...where all over the world...people rejoiced~_

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR 1981**

** -x-x-x- **

Magic pulsed as a deadly green light washed over the once quiet night sky as a scream and the crying of a young child followed soon after.

The magic was powerful, and became more and more powerful as seconds ticked by.

Not even seconds later, after the magic turned blue and started to seep up from under the house the green light had came from, a figure appeared.

It was an elderly man with a long beard; he wore weird clothing and held a long stick in his hands which would only be known as a wand to witches and wizards.

"It seems I was too late..." The figure whispered as he took in the scene before him. As he stepped into the house a feeling of pure magic washed through his body and seconds later a flash of fire appeared next to him.

"Fawkes, old friend...I take it you felt it..." the elderly man muttered as he walked further into the house.

The bird gave a trill in agreement as the phoenix gave him a look, and flew into the house and down the hall.

'_**Albus, follow. It seems she was awakened'**_

The man, Albus, frowned but followed the magical bird to the back of the house, and out of the back door. Off to the left of the door Fawkes pointed his beak to the stone on the ground.

'_**Touch your wand to it and it shall lead you to **_**her.**_**' **_

"Her?" Albus questioned, not understanding the phoenix, but did as instructed and tapped the stone with his wand.

The magic pulsed again, as the ground moved and earth shattered and molded itself. The earth pressed to gather tightly and snapped in place so stairs were formed that lead down into the ground.

"It seems you have been keeping secrets, old friend." Albus sighed, as he lit up is wand and made his way down into the earth made stairs.

Albus Dumbledore didn't know where he was being lead but he had a feeling it was going to lead to something that would change the Wizarding world.

For good or bad, that had yet to be determined. He could only hope it was for the good.

**-x-x-x-**

With every step he took, he could only feel something akin to wonder as he took his final step and started forward on the flat surface of dirt below what seemed like miles of ground.

"Fawkes, my old friend, where have you led me?"

Fawkes guided the old man through a winding tunnel of dirt before finally stopping at a door. _**'Inside, Albus, she will be frightened, you must ease her in with words, do not tell her of the year, be patient with her.'**_

"I am still confused as to who this _'her'_ is," Albus walked forward, despite his conflictions, and touched the door with his wand, watching as it swung open with a slight rush of air, stopping just short of hitting the wall.

Inside there wasn't much light, but what little light that there was, was clearly created with strong magic. Albus walked in and stared at a bed where a woman sat up, staring curiously around the room. "Child, are you alright?" Albus questioned, clearly taking the young woman by surprise as she looked straight at him in surprise.

"Who are you?!"

"My name, dear child, is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, please, call me Albus,"

"...why am I here?"

"I am not─"

"FAWKES!"

Fawkes flew down past Albus who watched the girl hug the beautiful phoenix and smile, _**'Dearest Aurina...you look as beautiful as ever,'**_

Albus took this distraction to take in the girl before him, no older than twenty five in looks, with bluish-green eyes, and chestnut brown hair which fell in long waves off the bed and onto the floor in miles and miles of silky tresses. He honestly felt as if she were a princess from a Muggle story he'd heard of many years back, _Rapunzel_, if he recalled correctly, was the young princesses name.

"Where is brother?"

'_**Now is not the time for trifle word exchange, we must take you from this webbed battle field, please, allow Albus to take you to Hogwarts.'**_

Aurina frowned, "I am capable enough to take myself!"

'_**I fear not,'**_

"Fear you may, but will not you let me try?"

'_**...as you wish, my Lady Aurina,'**_

She made to move and stand, but as her feet touched the cold of the ground, her body fell in shock and she was made immobile by nothing but the change in temperature.

A glow from her stomach showed and she brought forth a hand to which she lay gently on her abdomen, _"_..._strange_...Fawkes, where is Salazar..._"_

Frozen stiff by the spoken name, Albus stared in shock, at that moment, he could not keep his words to himself, and regret was soon to follow as he spoke. "What are you talking about child, Salazar Slytherin has been dead no less than seventeen hundred years,"

Fawkes released an angered cry and a fire burned fiercely around him before a soft voice came from Aurina.

"What are these lies to which you speak, old man?"

"..."

Her hair was starting to lift with heavy magic, a lost look in her eyes; she stared at nothing in particular, just stared... "What are these lies!?"

'_**Not lies, Aurina, you were placed in a deep slumber by your brother after he discovered you were pregnant with Salazar's child, be woeful, but know...he hadn't meant to hurt you, only Salazar...'**_

"_Salazar...my love...my heart is burning and aching...why are you not here with me...why am I left to live, while you have left me years back, alone and without my heart..."_

'_**He wanted you to be safe; his magic flows strongly within you, and within your child. He loved you dearly, leaving your brother to live with his terror; he left Hogwarts to Godric, Helga and Rowena...he couldn't bare to be near them after he had lost you and his child in a single moment.'**_

Tears seemed to not stop as she her powers began to rise fiercely around her, a glow from above caught her eyes and she turned carefully with the help of Albus who was now by her side. The two stared up at the wall and she read aloud the words above her bed; _"This sets my heart to flutter in my breast, for when I look on you a moment, then can I speak no more, but my tongue falls silent, and at once a delicate flame courses beneath my skin, and with my eyes I see nothing, and with my ears I hear nothing, as a cold sweat bathes me, and trembling seizes hold of me, and I start to grow pale, I feel closer to death...without you my love...oh, Salazar~!" _She cried out as tears finally tore from her and she lost the magic she had once held angrily in her hands. She was no longer able to control her magic, and in a moment of sadness, she lost the ability to hold onto her consciousness and fell silently against the shoulder of the older man beside her.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Yuki Note: I hope everyone liked this...we made the chapter shorter compared to the first one...which was reeaaaaally long. **_

_**Enjoooy! Read and Review! **_

_**Akuma: Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, I had fun writing with Yuki, of course, so I'm hoping you enjoyed it as much as we did~! Please stay with us and keep reading; we'll keep posting!**_


End file.
